The Story of Gwaine and the Pendragon
by thestarkchildren
Summary: Caelia Pendragon came to Camelot to visit her family and friends, those of whom she hadn't seen since she was little. She meets a certain knight and becomes infatuated with him and stuff ensues. Please R
1. Finding Gaius

Caelia Pendragon had lived in the castle with her cousin for what seemed like forever. A great war had been going on and her parents had sent her to the one place they knew she would be surely safe, Camelot. While there she and the young prince, as well the king's ward Morgana, had become close and had many adventures together.

But the once the war over and her home now a safe place once more, it was time for Caelia to return home to her mother and father. At first she didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave her friends. In time though, she grew used to her old home again and all was

well once more.

It had been along time since she had been to Camelot. But once she heard of her uncle's death and her cousin's promotion to king, she knew it was time to return to the place she once called home.

Upon arriving at the gates of the great city, she decided she wanted to make some sort of a grand entrance. She knew one way to surely do that with getting Arthur off his feet.

"Can you tell me where I can find Gaius?" Caelia asked with sweet like honey voice. She was tired from her long journey to the citadel and she knew the old physician would have a place for her to stay while she rested. This also gave her the opportunity to catch up the old man, see what he has been doing for all these years.

The guard on duty gave her a strange look. Caelia didn't lower the hood on her cloak, because she wasn't quite ready for the whole of Camelot to know she was there yet. "The court physician will be in the castle, most likely in his chambers." The guard pointed to the window about where Gaius' chambers where. "Would you like for me to send for someone to take you up to see him?"

Caelia smiled, the old man was still in the same place he was when she lived in the castle. "Oh no, that will be quite all right. I know my way around the castle." She smiled at the guard before walking to the physician's chambers.

Walking along the corridors brought back fond memories of her and Arthur running off to explore some part of the castle, with Morgana trying to trail after them, not exactly keeping up. She walked past the chambers' where she used to reside. She peered into the room, only to see it occupied by someone else, perhaps a knight.

"Are you lost?" Came a voice from behind her. To her the voice seemed to be familiar, as if from a dream or something. Once she turned around she came to face three knights of Camelot. One that looked familiar, the one who had spoken to her, asking if she were lost, stood in the middle of the other two, he had blonde curly hair and a scraggly beard, Leon, her old friend. She didn't recognize the other two standing on either side of him, one with long brown hair who was much shorter than Leon and the other knight. The knight on the other side of Leon was huge, he big beefy arms, he looked somewhat scary from the outside, but Caelia could tell by looking at his face, that he was a kind gentle figure.

She laughed gently trying not to arouse to many suspicions as to who she was. "No. I'm not lost. I actually do know where I'm going." She smiled though she knew the knights couldn't really see her. "I haven't been to the castle in many years, but it hasn't seemed to change a bit." The knights nodded to each other and walked away not giving her any more trouble.

Caelia kept walking till she reached the chambers of the old physician. She gave a nervous but excited rap on the door. She wondered if Gaius would remember he.

When the door open someone other than Gaius open. Her head swam with the possibilities of what could have happened to him. "Where's Gaius?" She asked staring down the young man about her age who had opened the door. She didn't wait for him to answer before she barged into the room.

It was a typical day for Merlin, before the lady had come to the door, being Arthur's servant, helping Gaius, nothing really out of the ordinary. "He's gone to the lower town to collect some herbs." Merlin closed the door behind him. "And who might I add are you? I've never seen you around Camelot before." Merlin smiled softly at the girl in the red cloak before him.

Caelia laughed. "Caelia. Pendragon. Caelia Pendragon." She told him hoping he wouldn't tell Arthur until tomorrow.

Merlin looked at the girl more closely and could see some similarities between Caelia and Arthur. For instance they had the same color hair and eyes, as well as the same smile. Merlin genuinely believe this person was who she said she was, "Does Arthur know you're here? He'll probably want to throw a banquet because you're here. He does that when important people come." Merlin started to ramble on. He had no real idea why he was doing that.

"No he doesn't and I'd prefer it stay that way until tomorrow. I have a little something planned." Caelia told the boy in front of her. "You never told me who you are."

"Oh I'm nobody that important." Merlin shrugged. "I'm just Merlin, Arthur's manservant."

"When's Gaius going to be back?" Caelia asked Merlin, who was still in the room. It had been some hours since Caelia had arrived in Camelot and sought out her old friend. "I have a couple of things I need to do before tomorrow, and I would like to talk to Gaius before I start them." She began to become a little impatient with the time.

"He should be back soon. I always takes him a couple of hours to get herbs and the things he needs from the lower town. Everyone always stops him to tell them about their ailment or mother's, father's, sister's, or brother's." Merlin told her hoping Gaius would return soon.

After a couple of hours of making his rounds and collecting the things he needed to replenish his stock. He was making his way back his chambers when he heard another voice in the room. It sounded female, so naturally Gaius dismissed Arthur and or any of the knights. Hearing the voice becoming clearer, as he neared the room, he also ruled out Gwen. At this point he had no idea who this mystery voice was. As he entered the room, he got a glimpse of the back of the head of the lady he heard through the door.

"Hello Gaius." Merlin smiled again getting up to help the older man put things away.

"Merlin aren't you going to introduce your new friend to me?" The older man turned the boy helping him.

"What oh yes. But I think she should introduce herself." Merlin nodded to Caelia who still had her back turned to Gaius.

Caelia nodded lowering the hood of her red cloak, revealing her blonde hair, she smiled turning around to face Gaius. "Hello Gaius."

"Caelia Pendragon?" He asked astounded the girl. "It's been a long time since you've been in Camelot. What brings you here?" He knew the girl all to well, she had to have something planned.

Caelia frowned at the man. She knew she was a bit mischievous when she was younger. But now that she's older she's changed. She doesn't really do that thing anymore. "Can't I just come around and visit my family and friends." Though she did have one little thing up her sleeve.

"Caelia." Gaius gave her look as if to say what are you going to get yourself into this time.

"I'm serious. I hear Uther died and that Arthur became king. So I naturally decided to come and pay everyone a visit. Maybe take up a more permanent residence here in Camelot." Caelia shrugged telling him the honest truth as to why she came all this way to Camelot.

They took the next couple of hours to catch up on all the things that have been happening these past few years. Gaius respected Caelia's choice to not tell Arthur tat she was there. Gaius invited her to have dinner with them as well as stay the night.


	2. Reuniting with Arthur

**(This chapter will most likely be somewhat shorter than the first chapter) (I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters. Only those of which you probably haven't heard of aka the ones I created)**

Caelia woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in a room she had seen only a handful of times when she was younger. For a second she had no idea where she was, until she remembered the events of the past couple of days, and coming to Camelot.

"Thank you Gaius for letting me stay here for the night but I have some where to be this morning." Caelia quickly dressed and went out to the main part of the chamber. She stayed to eat breakfast with both Merlin and Gaius.

An hour later Caelia sat on a rock by the training grounds. She had been listening and watching for the right time to don her helmet and pretend to be any other person and challenge Arthur to a little dual.

Seeing the right moment to challenge her cousin, Caelia gets up from her spot on the grass. She challenged him.

Caelia smirked threw the metal helmet as she pinned Arthur to the ground with her sword. When they were little kids, and they played with wooden toy swords, Arthur was never able to beat her. Once she helped the king off the ground she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Arthur removed his helmet. He grabbed Caelia's shoulder in order to stop her from going away. "You fought very nobly just now. No one can get the best of me like that very often. It was a great honor to fight against you." Arthur always did the noble thing when having a fun little dual like that, whether he win or lose. "Please do me the honor and let me congratulate you face to face."

Caelia was waiting for this moment when Arthur would ask to see her face. She tentatively took the metal helmet off and tossed it to the side. Many of the knights stared wide eyed when Caelia shook out her blonde hair. "You never were able to beat me right Arthur?" She laughed showing off her beautiful smile.

"Caelia?" Arthur asked looking the person over in chainmail before him. He hadn't seen his cousin since, her mother and father took her back to their citadel many years ago. "Caelia is that really you? I haven't seen you in years."

"Hello to you to Arthur. It's good to see you too." She laughed again. She loved her cousin's reaction to her being in Camelot. "Arthur stop gawking. I'm sure this isn't the first time a girl has beat you in a match."

"I'm sorry what are you doing here? How long have you been here in Camelot?" He asked starting to get a little angry now. He hadn't seen her in years and then she just suddenly shows up out of the blue.

Caelia rolled her eyes at the king. "Arthur. Let's go change and meet each other for lunch in half an hour. I promise I'll answer any and all questions you have. Let's just not hash this out in front of an audience." She tried convincing her cousin.

Arthur looked at her through the slits of his eyes. "Fine. Caelia. Half an hour, in my chamber. I'll have Merlin bring around some lunch for the both of us." He nodded turning to his knights. "As for you all continue training for a couple more hours, till the normal time we stop." Arthur then started to stomp away. Merlin trailing after him.

"Okay who are you and how did you make the princess so angry?" A shaggy haired knight started to follow after Caelia as she went to the spot where she hid her things.

She huffed not really giving any interest in the knight. But she decided to humor herself and tell the knight anyways, because it was clear he wasn't going to leave her alone until she answered him. "I'm Caelia Pendragon, Arthur's cousin." She smiled glancing over at the knight. "Now tell me who are you?"

Gwaine smiled over at Caelia as she did at him. "Hmmm. Caelia, that's a pretty name for a beautiful girl." He couldn't help his flirtatious nature. "I'm Gwaine. Sir Gwaine." Watching Caelia Gwaine began to feel something. This was something Gwaine hadn't ever experienced seeing any women before.

Half an hour as promised, Caelia showed up at the door to Arthur's chambers. To say she was nervous wasn't exactly a lie. She hadn't see her cousin in years, and considering his reaction to her on the training field, she had no idea how this encounter with him would go.

She softly knocked on the door, not wanting to cause to much surprise. "Come in Caelia." Boomed a voice only belonging to Arthur himself. Caelia open the door, facing her was a table full of various foods.

Sit please. We'll talk and eat at the same time." Arthur gestured to the seat across from where he was seated. Merlin was there to pull out the chair for Caelia to sit on.

She put as much food as she could have on her plate glancing over at Arthur every now and then, waiting for him to speak, to ask her a question that she had promised earlier to answer. "Oh come on. Are you going to sit there and say nothing or are you going to open you big loud mouth and actually talk?" she asked him getting antsy in her spot.

Arthur sighed loudly before looking up at her. He couldn't let his anger get the better of him. He took a deep breath. "I only have a couple questions. How long have you been here?" He started with the easiest of them all.

"I got here yesterday. I wanted a chance to see the city, before anyone knew who I was, and I got all this attention." She told him simply. It was partly true. She wanted time to roam around and see old friends before making her way to see her family.

"I guess I can understand why you didn't come round to see me then." Arthur just shrugged having one thing really on his mind, thought he didn't want to talk about it right now. He would later. "I trust you found somewhere safe to stay the previous night."

"I did. Gaius offered me Merlin's room for the night. I didn't say no. I wasn't about to go camp out in the forest again." Caelia laughed, giving her genuine smiled to Arthur.

"Gaius was always a good friend to us, patching us up if we scraped our knees, or making up some excuse to get us out of trouble." Arthur shook his head remembering all the times they had gone to the old man for help, and how many times the old man was willing to give them what they wanted just like that. "How long are you planning to stay Caelia? You can stay here as long as you want. I'll have Merlin set up a room for you straight away."

"I'm just not sure yet. I'm thinking about permanently finding somewhere in Camelot for a while."

Again Arthur smiled at this, though it was almost childish this time. "Nonsense. You are going to stay here at the castle. This will be your home for now on."

**(( I guess this wasn't as short as I thought it was going to be. Next one will be short though. I promise! Please R&R)**


	3. Gwaine's Flirtations

**(I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters. Only those of which you probably haven't heard of aka the ones I created)**

The way Gwaine looked at a lot of women he met in the tavern was with lustful eyes. In only a few words, along with a wink and a smile, he could have them swooning at his knees, them begging him to take them back to his bed. To many women he would take them back at give them the best night of their life, though it wouldn't be his.

But when he saw that long blonde hair fall from the metal helmet, Gwaine was taken a back by something else. The girl in the chainmail was beautiful, not the lustful way Gwaine was used. She was different. This different scared him. Not because Caelia was Arthur's cousin but because he felt like she could fill in all the missing pieces in his life.

"Hi." He said giving Caelia his smile when he saw her next, walking about in the lower town. This was the normal time he would come down for his nightly drink at the tavern. "What is a pretty girl like you doing about these parts of town at this time of night? It isn't safe here." He commented.

Caelia looked like a proper lady of her status should, adorned in a dress, not britches and a shirt like she had worn when she arrived in Camelot. She looked over at the man and had recognized him as the knight following her earlier. She thought his name was Gwaine or something like that. "Hello Gwaine." She smiled at him and continued on her way completely ignoring him.

"Oh come on. Let me at least help you back to the castle if you talk to me." Gwaine offered his arm out hoping Caelia would take it and he would have more time to try and possibly woo her.

Caelia rolled her as at the knight. "Thank you for the offer, but I can make my own way back to the castle." Caelia halted his attempt. "Plus I'm trying to find a friend who lives down here. Or at least she used to." Caelia found the house she had been looking for, knocking on it she waited for the door to open.

"Looks like no one's home." Gwaine leaned up against side of the door the opposite of Caelia. He wanted to keep talking to her and get to know her better.

"It looks like you're right." Caelia sighed, hoping nothing bad happened to her friend. "I guess I'll be going back to the castle now." She took off toward the castle.

Gwaine followed her. He just wanted to make sure Caelia got back safe. There were often fights breaking out in the local tavern that would usually end up in the streets.

"Stop following me." Caelia said as she once again noticed that Gwaine was following her. It's not that she didn't like him, but she could tell he was like this with all his women. "Gwaine I said stop it. Now. I can get back fine on my own."

"I'll make you a deal." Gwaine smiled halting beside her. "One drink with me in the tavern and I'll bring you back to the castle." He couldn't help himself. He just had asked her to get a drink with him. It's something he would normally do with his women.

"Let me think about that. No." Caelia went on her way back to the castle.

Gwaine sighed shaking his head. He would figure out some way to woo her. He followed her back making sure she was okay, though he knew she could handle her own. Then he made his way back to the tavern and had his normal drink.

**(( I made right on my promise. This chapter is about 400 word less. **** Anyways thanks for reading. I'll update soon. More interactions between Gwaine and Caelia. Hehe. Please Read and review! Any and all comments and or suggestions are welcome.))**


	4. One Date

**(I do not own Merlin or any of its characters. Only those of which you probably haven't heard of aka the ones I created)**

Gwaine only tried to see her and get to know her more as the days wore on. Every chance he got, he would take, trying to bump into her or anything. Sometimes it was hard not seeing her. He had developed some sort of feeling for her. It was something he had never really felt before.

He never really got the chance to talk to her alone. He just wanted to ask her out on a proper date. Something like a breakfast picnic or a dinner in either his or her chambers. He just wanted the chance to know her better.

By now Caelia thought she would be sick of seeing Gwaine everywhere. But something was changing. She saw what a heart he really had and that lead he to believe that maybe he wasn't the man she thought he might be, when he followed her that night and asked her to get a drink with him in the tavern.

When she would see him, she would smile and not stop smiling. After all his smile was quite infectious. Maybe, just maybe she could fall for a good man like Gwaine. But she needed to get to know him better.

They kept running into each other, quite literally sometimes. Caelia hoped each time, that there was a glimmer of hope that he would ask her to dinner or maybe even breakfast.

Once the opportunity showed itself, Gwaine took a deep breath and tapped on her shoulder. "Caelia? Can I talk to you?" He asked grabbing the crook of her elbow leading her into a corridor away from people. "I was wondering if maybe." He stopped himself. He was nervous. He knew she would say no. But he had to ask her; he couldn't suppress his feelings any longer.

Caelia knew what was coming. But he was rambling and stammering on his words. "On with it Gwaine. Say what you have to say." She tried to get him to say what he wanted to say.

"Would you like to have a breakfast picnic with me tomorrow morning by the river?" He said as fast as he could. He could hold it in, he needed to tell her his feelings for her. He made the plan to tell her the next day on their picnic that is if she had agreed to come with him.

Caelia was smiling again. She couldn't help it. "Yes." She whispered softly to him. This was something she had wanted. Maybe this way she could finally get to know the man that she was deliberately running into the past few weeks.

Gwaine looked up smiling at her. She had said yes. He couldn't believe it. Caelia had told him yes and she was smiling too. "Tomorrow at dawn meet me at the stables. I'll borrow Merlin for the morning, and we'll go to this perfect spot by the river by the meadow. It'll be perfect." He rambled on again.

That all sounded nice to her, a picnic in the meadow by the river. "It sounds great Gwaine." She smiled over at him again gently. "But won't Arthur be needing Merlin in the morning?"

"Naw. The prat can get on without his manservant for one morning." He shrugged, hoping Merlin would help out. Knowing Merlin he would.

"I need to be getting back now." She looked into his eyes one last time. She placed a softly kiss on his cheek, right before turning around and going back to what she had been doing minutes before.


	5. Talking to Merlin

**(I do not own Merlin or any of its characters. Only those of which you probably haven't heard of aka the ones I created)**

Merlin had just gotten done mucking out the stables again, for being absent from work the previous day. Arthur wasn't happy that his servant was skipping out on his work, so he had decided to punish him. This entailed Merlin to muck out the stables every day for an entire week, aside from his other duties as the king's manservant. That was only this morning that Arthur rolled out the punishment and he had Merlin running around like a workhorse doing other things that needed to be done. As well as Gaius had him running little errands for him and completing his morning rounds as he tended to other patients.

Needless to say he dead tired when he had seen Gwaine perched up against the side of the wall waiting for him to get done. "No Gwaine I'm not going down to the tavern with you again, if that's what you're going to ask. I'm beat dead with all the stuff Arthur has me doing, and I haven't had anything to eat practically all day." He pushed past the knight going into the chambers he shared with Gaius.

After asking Caelia to breakfast only hours before, Gwaine went into action getting everything ready. It had to be perfect. He bribed the cook to make something special just for the two of them that could easily be packed up and brought to the meadow. Upon hearing what he had planned for the food, she smacked him upside the head with her wooden spoon. She told him he had no chance with a girl like that, especially with Arthur being as protective as he was. But nonetheless she consented when Gwaine told her he would pay her for the extra work she was putting into making the meal.

His next task was to get Merlin to help him. All he really needed Merlin to do was have the food already sitting out by the time they arrived and have it picked up and taken away by once they were done. He knew Merlin was in trouble with Arthur already, that's why Gwaine had gone to Arthur first asking him if Merlin could have the day off.

"_**Sire? May I speak to you about something?" Gwaine asked after being ushered into the King's chambers after having knocked on the door. "It's king of important."**_

_**Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. He could tell Gwaine was going to ask something him something in regards to his cousin, Caelia. He could tell he liked her by the way he kept looking at her. He also knew about how Gwaine was with women, not really the relationship type. "What is it Sir Gwaine?" he asked impatiently already knowing his answer was going to be no. **_

_**Gwaine took a deep breath while taking a step foreword. 'I was wondering if Merlin could have the morning off tomorrow. I need him for something." **_

"_**You mean you need him for your picnic with Caelia tomorrow morning?" Arthur asked him in a challenging sort of way. "I'm not stupid Gwaine. I hear what the servants are gossiping about in the halls of my castle. I see the way you look at her. In fact I know the look all too well. It's the look you get when you've had too much ale and you're trying to find a woman to bed for the night."**_

"_**Sire. You're not in charge of Caelia. She is a grown lady who can make decisions on her own." Gwaine took another deep breath. "She's different Sire. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I promise." **_

"_**Alright. But if you hurt her in anyway, you'll pay bog time for it Gwaine." Arthur glared at the knight before him. "Now I suppose Merlin could have the day off tomorrow. I could get George to take over his normal duties for the day. But tell him he this does not get him out of mucking out the stables. He'll just have to make it up on another day."**_

"Merlin you don't know what I'm even going to ask. Stop jumping to conclusions." Gwaine slapped his friend on the back following him into the room. "Gets some dinner and we shall talk a bit."

Merlin eyed him. He never trusted Gwaine when he was in a good mood like this. There was always something going on to get him into trouble. But he couldn't deny his friend. So he did that. He got his supper that Gaius graciously left out for him and waited for Gwaine to start explaining what he wanted.

"Now Merlin I have a really big favor to ask you. I already asked Arthur about this and he told me you could." Gwaine sighed. Merlin was the only one he officially told about his feelings for Caelia. In fact it was Merlin who persuaded Gwaine to pursue Caelia.

"You did it didn't you?" Merlin interrupted the knight. "You asked her out didn't you?" he asked again smiling this time.

"Yes I did Merlin is that so surprising?" Gwaine was getting irritated and wanted to get on with asking Merlin. "I was wondering if you could help me out. If you could have the picnic all laid out for us when we get there and then clean up afterwards." He blurted it out before Merlin to interject again.

Merlin thought about it for a moment. Gwaine had said that he already cleared this with Arthur, so Merlin couldn't see no harm in it. "Of course I'll help you Gwaine."


	6. That Morning

**(I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters. Only those of which you probably haven't heard of aka the ones I created)**

At the break of dawn Caelia rose quickly out of bed with a smile on her face. Today a knight was taking her on a picnic to a meadow by the river. It was something she had been waiting for, for a long time now.

"Would you like a bath this morning my lady?" Caelia's servant, that Arthur insisted she have, came into the room to help her get read for the day. "Or will you just need help with the lacing on your dress?"

"No no. No bath this morning. After all I just took one last night." Caelia went behind the dressing shade and began to take her silky night gown off. "Quinnefer, could you just hand me my light blue cotton dress?" she asked.

After Arthur insisted that she move into the castle he had bought her a whole new wardrobe consisting of many fine dresses that Gwen had picked out for her. The kind of dress a lady of her status would wear. As much as she was appreciative of those clothes Arthur provided for her, when she wanted to go do other stuff the dress weren't really appropriate. Behind the back of the king, she had a seamstress sew her a cotton dress that of which would be perfect for a morning picnic like today.

"Oh my lady that dress is perfect for your picnic today with Sir Gwaine." The servant went to the wardrobe and picked out the just the dress Caelia had asked for. "You're very lucky to be going on a picnic with Sir Gwaine."

Caelia thought it odd that her servant had mention the outing twice now. No one but Merlin, Gwaine, and herself had known about the picnic. "How do you know about that? We didn't tell anyone." She asked a bit nervous about just who heard about the date.

The maid just looked up when Caelia asked her how she found out. "Oh my lady, it's the talk of the town between the staff. Lilith said she heard Sir Gwaine talking to Merlin about it. She couldn't keep her mouth shut. Everyone is excited. Lady Caelia and Sir Gwaine." Quinnefer smiled happily.

"Great." She muttered stepping out from behind the curtain so the maid could lace up the back of her dress. "Now everyone knows. And Arthur isn't going to be happy about this."

Ever since they were young Arthur, being older than Caelia, felt a bit over protective of Caelia. Though she could surely hold her own. Even though they were just cousins, Arthur considered Caelia as his little sister, like he once did Morgana but we all know how that turned out.

"Don't worry about the King, my Lady. The Queen made sure he wouldn't do anything about interrupting the breakfast." Quinnefer smiled finishing the lacing. "She even sent this along with me this morning." She held out the box that Gwen had given her.

Caelia frowned and turned around taking the box over to the table that been placed in her chambers some time ago. She took off the cover to reveal what was placed inside, a blue chiffon scarf, that was perfect for draping over her shoulders as a shawl. "Oh my." Caelia smiled taking the scarf out and placing it around her shoulders. "How do I look Quinnefer?"

"Absolutely lovely my Lady." The maid smiled again genuinely answering the women she served. "Sir Gwaine is a lucky man to be going to breakfast with a beautiful lady like yourself."

"Thank you Quinnefer." She turned to go out the door and down to the stables where the two were planning to meet up. But before she left the room. "Quinnefer. You can have the rest of the day off. I won't be needing you this evening."


End file.
